La bruja y el ingenuo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Más allá del futuro, más allá de las máscaras... C.C. y Lelouch siempre regresarán el uno al otro, porque serán cómplices por toda la eternidad. ¡C.C. x Lelouch! final R2


**Code Geass y sus personajes no me pertenecen… forman parte del inconsciente colectivo.**

.

* * *

**LA BRUJA Y EL INGENUO**

La escuchó entrar, cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia él, pero no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, tan solo lo hizo cuando sintió que depositaba algo muy ligero en su regazo. Descruzó las manos que mantenía sobre su frente, desmantelando su pose pensativa y clavó la mirada en sus piernas.

Sintió un pequeño vuelco en su corazón al descubrir una grulla de papel de color rosa, como las que solía hacer Nunnally cuando vivían en Ashford.

La cogió con suavidad, dirigiendo una mirada nada amistosa a la descarada joven.

-¿Has estado viéndola?

-¿No quieres saber que deseo he pedido?

Lelouch, tratando de templarse, la depositó delicadamente sobre la mesilla.

-¿Qué importancia puede tener?, necesitas hacer mil como estas para que se cumpla.

C.C. se encogió de hombros, esbozando una irónica sonrisa.

-Tengo toda la eternidad.

El emperador de Britannia suspiró, regresando sus manos a la frente, regresando a su meditación.

La bruja observó sus gestos compadeciéndose un poco de él y de ella misma, ya que mientras fuesen cómplices, conservarían el mismo destino.

-Me ha dicho que soy muy guapa.- dijo con despreocupación y consiguiendo lo que quería, que Lelouch le prestase atención.- aunque ya se lo imaginaba cuando era tu novia secreta porque de sobra conoce el buen gusto de su hermano mayor.

El chico descruzó las manos, irguiendo un poco el torso en actitud incómoda pero sin hacer callar todavía a la chica. Oírla hablar de su hermana era como volver a los buenos tiempos, cuando él no era un monstruo a sus ojos y a los del mundo.

-En aquel entonces, su mayor ilusión habría sido ser testigo de honor en nuestra boda, ¿lo sabías?.- terminó la peliverde con una sonrisa provocativa.

Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto, distraer a Lelouch. Este ya se levantaba del lecho, caminado hacía la mesa donde descansaba la máscara de Zero, esperando para su réquiem.

La tomó, mirándola entre la nostalgia y el nerviosismo, aunque lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Has tenido una conversación bastante absurda con mi prisionera de honor. Aunque no me sorprende viniendo de ti.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo absurdo de verdad?.- cuestionó C.C. expandiéndose en la cama en una de sus irresistibles poses. Lelouch la miró intentando permanecer indiferente.- tengo más siglos de los que pueda recordar y nunca he contraído matrimonio o por lo menos eso creo.

Eso logró dibujar la sonrisa en Lelouch, dejando la máscara a parte, olvidando su inminente destino por unos instantes.

-Tampoco me sorprende.- contestó maliciosamente, sentándose a su lado.

La inmortal se ofendió o por lo menos eso fingió, mientras apoyaba los brazos en la espalda de él, asomándose por uno de sus hombros.

-Si fueses un caballero me habrías propuesto matrimonio, sobre todo después de haber compartido cama conmigo todo este tiempo.- terminó, dándose la vuelta, apoyando ahora la espalda en la de su cómplice, el cual se había atragantado ligeramente por el comentario, a su juicio, tan desvirtuado de la realidad.

Hasta sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

Volvió a enlazar sus manos, pero esta vez apoyándolas en la barbilla, mientras su espalda se torcía hacia delante, debido a que C.C. prácticamente se había tumbado en él.

-De todas formas, no te duraría demasiado como esposo.- susurró, regresando sus pensamientos de nuevo a la última fase de su plan maestro, de su construcción del nuevo mundo.

La chica miró al techo, contagiándose del tono sombrío de su socio.

-Aún estás a tiempo de cambiarlo.- suspiró, sonando casi a súplica.

-No.- sentenció él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo vivir en un mundo en el que Nunnally me odia.

-¿En serio crees que Nunnally podrá ser feliz creyendo que su amado hermano es el monstruo enemigo del mundo?

El emperador respiró hondamente, mientras se levantaba con calma, dando tiempo a C.C. a recomponerse antes de perder su apoyo.

-Hace tiempo que dejó de tratarse solo de Nunnally, se trata de todos y de todo.

-Excepto de mí.- gimió la muchacha de forma distante.

Lelouch sintió como una punzada la lejanía de sus palabras, pero tampoco tenía derecho a exigir más calidez o sentimientos, porque a fin de cuentas, era él quien no cumpliría su promesa, quien la volvería a dejar sola como muchos otros habían hecho antes.

Pero confiaba en el futuro, y para él, ese futuro también podía ser hermoso para C.C.

-Puede que no pueda permanecer a tu lado pero dejaré un mundo feliz, también para ti y cumpliré mi promesa porque vivirás todos los días con una sonrisa.

Lo decía con tanta determinación que C.C. de verdad quería compartir su optimista visión, pero había vivido demasiado tiempo para diferenciar entre las ilusiones de los niños y la realidad de los adultos. No por nada ella era una bruja y él tan solo un pobre ingenuo.

-Pobre ingenuo niño virgen.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.- llevo demasiado tiempo en este mundo como para saber que la felicidad es tan efímero como los copos de nieve. Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo y yo tengo mucho por delante.

Lamperouge apretó los puños con impotencia, no tanto por no poder hacer nada por el destino de C.C. sino más bien por no lograr que cambiase, aunque solo fuese un poquito, su visión del mundo. Era cierto que ella había vivido demasiados años, pero si de algo estaba convencido Lelouch era de que el nuevo mundo que dejaría tras su muerte no tendría nada que ver con el que la bruja había conocido.

-Si no confías en mi, ¿por qué sigues a mi lado? De todas formas ya no somos cómplices, en el mundo de C me libraste de cumplir mi parte del trato y no crees que yo pueda cumplir la promesa que te hice… entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?.- cuestionó furioso.

La muchacha optó por revolcarse en la cama con relajación.

-Porque yo sí estaré siempre a tu lado, te lo prometí, que al final solo estaríamos tú y yo.

El chico bajó la cabeza con aflicción, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-En la muerte estaré solo, en la eternidad estaré solo, porque esa es la maldición del geass, el odio de los que amo, el olvido de los que me aman. Dime, ¿cuánto tardarás en olvidarme?.- preguntó, girando levemente la cabeza, pues había notado como la chica se había abrazado a su espalda conforme hablaba.

-Ya eres un recuerdo del pasado para mí, Lelouch.- musitó, intentando fingir un desapego inexistente.

Este se volteó, encarando a la bruja, chocando su frente con la de ella, mientras su mano acariciaba su rostro. Le desgarraba el alma sus palabras, que quizá no fuesen ciertas, tan solo las dijese para exculparle de su abandono, no lo sabía con seguridad, lo único que sabía era que su mayor deseo habría sido poder ser su futuro para siempre.

-Lo lamento, supongo que al final, también a ti te mentí.

C.C. no lo consideraba así, para ella ese muchacho seguía siendo el más especial que había conocido nunca, el más interesante y honesto, el hombre que aunque olvidase, amaría toda la eternidad.

-¿Podría pedirte un último favor?.- susurró, impulsándose en su pecho para llegar hasta sus labios. Lelocuh pensó que lo besaría pero no fue así, lo que lo perturbó un poco.- ¿podrías decir una última vez mi nombre? Antes de que tu muerte se lleve mi existencia al olvido para siempre.

La petición era inesperada, pues tan solo en la cueva en la que lo descubrió tras compartir sus recuerdos había dicho su nombre. Ella jamás se lo había vuelto a pedir y él tampoco se lo había vuelto a otorgar.

Asintió con una dulce sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que llevaba los labios a su oído. No solo merecía saber que una persona conocía su nombre, su existencia, también merecía saber que esa persona la amaba, a ella, a la chica con nombre. Y eso fue lo que le susurró al oído de una forma tan sincera y delicada que C.C. no pudo contener la emoción por escucharlo y sentirlo.

Su más viejo y ansiado deseo por fin se había cumplido. Una persona la amaba de verdad.

Lelouch volvió a sonreír enternecido cuando miró el rostro de la bruja, procediendo a limpiar con el mayor mimo posible las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás llorando?, será que aún eres más humana de lo que pensabas.

Ella negó, resistiéndose a creerlo, a que él entrase plenamente en su interior a pesar de que era ella la que le había dado las llaves.

-Solo soy una bruja…

El emperador pasó el dorso de sus dedos por su cuello níveo, al mismo tiempo que negaba con una sonrisa, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-No lo eres, tú eres…- y su nombre se coló por entre los labios de ella, justo antes de que Lelouch la besará y la estrechase entre sus brazos.

C.C. lo correspondió, abrazándose con fuerza a él, como si en estos momentos fuera su única salvación. De la misma manera que lo fue en el mundo de C, cuando Charles le otorgó por fin su deseo de morir y ella eligió seguir viviendo, eligió permanecer con Lelouch y confiar en él hasta el final.

Entonces ocurrió lo que Lelouch esperaba, de hecho era la única forma que tenía para poder conocer todos los secretos de su bruja, ella se los estaba ofreciendo en forma de dolorosos recuerdos que perturbaron al muchacho pero que no hicieron en ningún instante que se separase de ella. Todo lo contrario, incrementó la pasión en sus besos, la intensidad de sus caricias, porque quería borrarlos todos, tenía la necesidad de dejar solamente a él en sus recuerdos y en su presente.

Era ese su mayor anhelo cuando se tumbó sobre ella y sintió la suavidad de su piel bajo la suya, que olvidase todos esos falsos amantes que la habían engañado en el pasado, borrar todas las mentiras y falsas promesas, porque él era Lelouch, el destructor de mundos y con cada penetración era eso lo que hacía, destruía el mundo antiguo de C.C. y construía uno nuevo donde él la amaba de corazón. El mundo que le prometió, ese mundo feliz, en el que viviría siempre con una sonrisa.

...

Los finos dedos de la mujer jugueteaban con los labios de él, dibujándole una sonrisa y provocando que los cazase con algún que otro beso. Finalmente le dio un toque en la nariz, para después acomodarse entre las sábanas y el cuerpo desnudo de Lelouch.

-¿Lo has visto, verdad?, me conoces ahora mejor que nadie, mejor que yo misma.- dijo, dirigiendo ahora los dedos al pecho de él.

Este agarró su mano, obligándola a que alzase la cabeza y lo mirase.

-He creado un nuevo futuro también para ti.- dijo convencido.

Ella apartó la mirada, sin querer desilusionarlo demasiado.

-Desconozco el futuro, pero gracias por el presente Lelouch, ahora puedo decir que este tiempo a tu lado he experimentado por primera vez en toda mi vida lo que llamas felicidad.

-Eso es porque soy la primera persona que cumple el verdadero deseo de tu corazón.- dijo el emperador, de una forma un tanto presuntuosa, pero sin perder la dulzura del momento.

Era cierto, por lo menos C.C. lo había sentido así y puede que Lelouch mintiese a todo el mundo, pero seguía sin poder mentirle a ella. Lo que ambos habían sentido era verdad, y eso le provocaba querer sonreír eternamente.

Aunque él no estuviese a su lado.

-Te mentí.- susurró ella, acariciándole la mejilla. Lelouch la miró perplejo.- no eres un recuerdo. Formarás parte de mi presente siempre, por eso no te preocupes, para mí, tu promesa está cumplida.

El muchacho no supo como interpretar eso exactamente. Sin embargo, su intención era la misma que la de hacía unos minutos al decirle lo contrario. Exculparle nuevamente de su abandono.

En cualquier caso, no pudo concluir nada más en ese momento, porque los movimientos de C.C. dejando el lecho ocuparon todos sus sentidos.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó, intentando moverse lo más rápido posible para poder alcanzarla.

Pero la sonrisa que le dedicó ella hizo que se detuviese de inmediato. Comprendió que era el momento donde sus caminos se separaban, el momento de enfrentarse a la maldición del geass. Su muerte, su soledad.

-Sé que te prometí que estaría hasta el final, pero no creo que pudiese resistirme a interponerme entre la espada de Zero y tu cuerpo. Y creo, que eso desluciría un poco tu réquiem, aunque te haría más odioso aún. El emperador utiliza a su amante para protegerse… - negó divertida.- no es como debe acabar Lelouch vi Britannia.

Lelouch la escuchó con atención, arañando estos últimos minutos de la vida, porque en cuanto C.C. abandonase su habitación, la espada de Zero tan solo sería un trámite, porque él ya estaría muerto.

Aún tuvo ganas de esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Mi amante?, diría mi esposa.- dijo arqueando las cejas con arrogancia.

La peliverde, que ya estaba terminándose de vestir, no pudo contener una sorpresiva sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que se llama euforia de la primera vez.

-Supongo que he pasado de niño a caballero y no me he dado cuenta.- contestó Lamperouge, manteniendo el tono burlón.

-Mejor, dejémoslo en cómplices.

-Sí, será lo mejor mi bruja.

C.C. suspiró y Lelouch volvió a quedar pensativo, conforme la atmósfera de melancolía y angustia de la que habían intentado escapar volvía a envolverlos.

Por primera vez desde que esa mujer se cruzó en su vida, Lelouch sintió la frialdad de la cama, de su corazón, porque era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que ella siempre había estado ahí y que ahora también la perdería. Le embargó una gelidez que le hizo encogerse atemorizado y lo mostró con un casi imperceptible temblor, exponiendo esa alma frágil que pensaba que ya estaba destruida.

La mujer se compadeció nuevamente de él.

-¿Tienes miedo a la muerte, Lelouch?

Esa pregunta pilló de improvisto al muchacho, porque la había huido todo este tiempo. No tenía derecho a temer a la muerte después de todo lo que había hecho, porque como él mismo dijo en una ocasión, "solo aquel que está preparado para ser disparado, puede disparar".

Por ello quiso responder que no, se auto convencido de que no era así, pero no era mas que otra máscara. Le aterraba el pecado de sus acciones. Todos se los llevaba consigo y temía que lo atormentasen en la eternidad.

No necesitó que le respondiese para leer en sus gestos la respuesta.

-Alégrate Lelouch, porque eso significa que todavía eres humano.

-Entonces dejaré atrás mi humanidad, para poder dedicarte esa sonrisa que te prometí.

La peliverde sonrió conmovida por su inocencia.

-Y no habrá nada más humano que ese último gesto.

Se arrodilló en el lecho donde hacía unos minutos se habían amado, renaciendo en otros seres libres de pasado y mentiras, y estrechó su cabeza contra su pecho. Acariciando su nuca, sosegándolo y amparándolo una última vez.

-Pobre niño ingenuo…- susurró, deslizando los dedos por entre su pelo y besándolo dulcemente en la coronilla.- no olvides regresar a mí. Te estaré esperando.

Y de manera tan repentina como apareció en su vida, para darle al fin un sentido, la bruja desapareció cuando su existencia ya carecía de sentido.

No se movió en los siguientes minutos, incluso horas, ya en la más absoluta soledad. Ya había perdido todo, solo quedaba el testimonio de su existencia, que pronto desaparecería en la destrucción y creación del mundo amable que le prometió a Nunnally.

Todo salía como había planeado.

Pero justo en ese momento, la grulla de papel cayó en su regazo.

Lelouch la cogió con delicadeza y no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en su deseo, el cual pronto se cumpliría, porque no deseaba otra cosa que deshacerse al fin de todas sus máscaras.

El hombre de los milagros, Zero, el destructor de mundos y creador de otros nuevos Lelouch vi Britannia, el príncipe desterrado que juró venganza, Lelouch Lamperouge, el estudiante, el hermano, el apostador, el amigo, el emperador, el novio, el asesino, el héroe…

Todas ellas serían destruidas con el Zero réquiem.

Quizá, entonces por fin fuese libre y pudiese ser la persona que solo C.C. conocía y en la cual confiaba. Un niño ingenuo, el cual un día prometió convertirse en brujo, para poder permanecer eternamente al lado de su bruja.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

N/A: y hasta aquí de momento mi pequeña saga one-shots, aunque yo soy de esas que opinan y les gustaría que puede existir una continuación que empiece en una carreta, ¿neh Lelouch?... hasta entonces All hail Lelouch!

Domo arigato, sayonara **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
